jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gromogrzmot
Gromogrzmot (ang. Thunderdrum) — rzadki smok, przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Wygląd Ciało Gromogrzmota jest szerokie i płaskie, jednak kiedy zwierzę otworzy swoje szczęki, kształtem przypomina stożek. Zęby są długie i ostre, podobnie jak szpikulce ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu. Łapy natomiast są bardzo krótkie. Smok ma dwie pary trójkątnych, dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może latać i pływać. Barwy Gromogrzmota mogą być dowolne, jednak najpopularniejsze są kolory fioletu i błękitu. Siedlisko Gromogrzmoty zamieszkują morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy, jednak dużo czasu spędzają poza wodą. Dieta Jako smok morski, Gromogrzmot najpewniej odżywia się rybami, lecz także i krabami. Zachowanie i tresura Gromogrzmot żyje samotnie, łącząc się w pary jedynie w okresie godowym. Te smoki są niezwykle agresywne, lecz są także czułe w stosunku do swych partnerów. Potrafią dbać o siebie nawzajem.Są one bardzo opiekuńczymi, a także stanowczymi rodzicami. Gromogrzmota można wytresować, pokazując mu, że można go obronić oraz, że nie ma się złych zamiarów co do niego. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ryk GromogrzmotaGromogrzmot potrafi: *'Ogień: '''Wytwarzać głośny, odbijający się echem dźwięk przypominający grzmot. Wielu ludzi, słyszących smoka, błędnie uznaje dźwięk za zwiastun burzy. Fala dźwiękowa jest tak silna, że może odrzucić wielu uzbrojonych i opancerzonych ludzi o kilka metrów, może także rozbić pocisk Nocnej Furii na wiele małych ładunków. *'Szybkość i zwinność: Niezwykle szybko i sprawnie poruszać się w wodzie jak i w powietrzu. Słabości Gromogrzmot jest podatny na działanie niebieskiego oleandra. Prawdopodobnie robi się agresywny od smoczego korzenia. Najprawdopodobniej boi się węgorzy i lubi zapach smoczymiętki. Paraliżuje go wrzask Krzykozgona. Jak inne smoki, może być prawdopodobnie kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Jajo thumb|150pxJaja Gromogrzmota pojawiają się w grach: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Ma dość zwyczajny wygląd. Kształt jaja jest owalny, zwężony na górze i nieco kanciasty. Skorupa jest gładka, ozdobiona jaśniejszymi plamkami. Jej barwa uzależniona jest od barwy skóry smoka, mającego się z niego wykluć. W School of Dragons jajo jest okrągłe, jasnoniebieskie, skorupa jest półprzezroczysta, w środku widać jasny przebłysk. Pojawienie się ''Book of Dragons W angielskiej krótkometrażówce Gromogrzmot jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy smoków, zaraz po Wrzeńcu. Bork Pechowiec, bohater historii, wędrując po lodowym pustkowiu, natyka się na jajo Gromogrzmota - nie wie jednak, że podczas wyklucia się pisklęcia jajo eksploduje. Nieporozumienie ma fatalne skutki. Jeźdźcy smoków Gromogrzmot pojawia się w odcinku odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka. Stoick, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla siebie smoka, początkowo trenuje na Szczerbatku. Kilka dni później, lecąc nad oceanem, zauważa Gromogrzmota atakującego statek. Udaje mu się go złapać. Smok zostaje zamknięty w klatce w Smoczej Akademii, a na jego paszczę zostaje założony kaganiec, uniemożliwiający ryczenie. Później jednak Gromogrzmot ucieka do jaskini w lesie. Stoick postanawia go ponownie odnaleźć. Zauważa go chowającego w jaskini, gdzie, jak się okazuje, broni innego osobnika, prawdopodobnie swojej samicy, która ma uszkodzone skrzydło. Kiedy atakują ich dziki, Stoick jest zmuszony ułaskawić smoka. Ostatecznie zwierzę daje się dosiąść Stoickowi, który zdejmuje mu kaganiec, i razem przeganiają stado dzików. Od tej pory Thornado, jak nazwał go Stoick, zostaje jego smokiem. W odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom! jeźdźcy odkrywają trzy pisklęta Gromogrzmota. Ponieważ nie chcą wziąć ich ze sobą na Berk, smoczki przylatują same i powodują chaos w wiosce. Okazuje się, że to Thornado jest ojcem maluchów i on jeden może - i musi - się nimi zaopiekować. Kiedy Stoick zaczyna rozumieć, że jego smok jest ojcem młodych, żegna się z nim i zostawia rodzinę w dziczy. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Kilka Gromogrzmotów pojawia się na początku filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, przemierzając ocean. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W internetowej grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Gromogrzmot jest szóstym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Wrecker's Reef. Aby go wytresować, należy dać mu kraby, które najbardziej lubi. Można dać mu także ryby. School of Dragons Gromogrzmota można zdobyć kupując membera wtedy jego jajo można zabrać z wylęgarni .Wykluwa się 12 godzin. Posiada własną animacje. Rise of Berk |czas poszukiwania jaja = 12 godzin (Black Heart Bay) 20 godzin (Dragon Graveyard) |cena = 450 |drewno = nie zbiera |ryby = 98 600/h |opis = At home on land or sea, this Tidal Class big mouth has a Sonic Blast strong enough to kill a Viking... or at least soil his britches. |tłumaczenie = Jego domem jest ląd lub morze, ten wielkousty przedstawiciel Klasy Wodnej ma wystarczająco silne uderzenie dźwiękowe, aby zabić Wikinga... lub przynajmniej pobrudzić jego portki.|dostępność = zawsze|nazwa ang = Thunderdrum |czas wyklucia = 17 godzin}} Znane Gromogrzmoty * Thornado *ranny Gromogrzmot *Gromogrzmoty z gry School of Dragons *Bim, Bam i Bom *młode Gromogrzmota, poznane przez Borka *dziki Gromogrzmot z odcinka Jesteśmy rodziną *stado Gromogrzmotów z Book of Dragons *stado Gromogrzmotów z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 *Gromogrzmot z gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies * Gromogrzmoty z gry Outcast Attack * Gromogrzmot z gry Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Gromogrzmot, w przeciwieństwie do Wrzeńca, może żyć na lądzie i nie wysychać. *Wygląd Gromogrzmota może być oparty na wyglądzie rekina wielorybiego. *"Prawdopodobnie czerpie moc od samego Thora" - te słowa zostały wypowiedziane w odcinku, w którym Stoick zaprzyjaźnił się z Gromogrzmotem. *W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać Czkawka nazwał go '''Piorunogrzmot. *Jest jednym z nielicznych smoków, które nie potrafią ziać ogniem. *Smok z tego gatunku był pierwszym smokiem Stoicka Ważkiego. *W książce dla dzieci " Jak wytresować smoka 2 : Zadanie naklejanie " Gromogrzmot nazywany jest Głosowcem. *Wydyma się, by nabrać jak najwięcej powietrza co daje potężniejszy ryk. *Podczas pływania jego ciało ma spłaszczony kształt, rzadko ryczy pod wodą. Zobacz też en:Thunderdrum es:Trueno Tambor ru:Громобой de:Donnertrommler pt-br:Tambor Trovão Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk